robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:IG-88
For robots like IG-88 that had another robot from the same team competing in the same series, are we going to include the other robots in the "Other Entries" section of the infobox or not? Christophee (talk) 00:43, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :We did for Shadow of Napalm and Detonator, so I think we should do so for all cases. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:34, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Quickest Battle They were saying on the televised show that IG-88's battle with Dantomkia lasted 11 seconds, rather than just 8 seconds, which would mean that this battle didn't break the record for quickest battles in history. I'm not sure if we should believe the figure that we alreay have or not. Datovidny (talk) 17:03, March 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Even the short battles have some footage cut out, so we just go with the televised version's duration. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 03:00, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm sorry to re-open this old argument, but I watched the battle again last night, and the battle, even on the TV, lasted 11 seconds. Due to this, I really think we should revise the leaderboard for shortest battles. Datovidny (talk) 22:56, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::Activate is at 4:04, IG-88 is out of the arena at 4:12, which makes 8 seconds. Even cease is called at 4:19, which makes 15 seconds. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cjAf0D38Nw0 ManUCrazy (talk) 08:24, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :::::It's very difficult to be precise about these things, but having watched it back, I make "activate" to be 4:03 and the OotA to be 4:13, so I would say it's 10 seconds long. Christophee (talk) 11:07, June 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::::By my reckoning, I make it activate at 4:03, and the OotA at 4:11, a battle length of 8 seconds. Matt Talk to me 12:10, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :::::::I was watching it on my VHS recording from 2003, not Youtube, activate is sounded at 53:39 (from the start of the episode) and IG-88 is flipped out at 53:50, 11 seconds. Datovidny (talk) 18:45, June 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Well, RA2's edit on the Shortest Battles page is sufficient. We do not have access to the original recordings of every episode, and so the edited television duration is the most consistent measure for the list. ManUCrazy (talk) 19:58, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Look, I know we don't have the recording, but I'm watching it on what I believe to be a more reliable source, not watching it on Youtube where there can be lagging in places. I don't know if that bit is coming across to you lot, and I just think you're ignoring my appeal for convenience sake. Datovidny (talk) 12:56, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :I disagree with your hypothesis. As a digital format storage, the timings are likely to be MORE reliable on Youtube, as opposed to the obsolete analogue recordings, which is inefficient to start with, and is even less reliable after 8 years worth of storage. I will only accept that your recordings are of better quality if you can actually spot any lag. Moreover, if there was any lag, the battle would appear longer, instead of shorter. Matt Talk to me 13:11, June 5, 2012 (UTC)